Kaisa Blackwell
| faction= | ageoftga= }} Kaisa Blackwell is the Princess of Tevinth in the Fourth Age. Born as the daughter of Hector Blackwell and Viirsa Yuriev, she was adopted by Axikasha Keiran and fought in the Second Great War on the side of the Grand Alliance. She ultimately grew disillusioned with the Alliance's methods and abandoned it during the Battle of Alent, however, and joined forces with her aunt Helena the Grey, with whom she founded Tevinth. Biography Third Age Early Years Kaisa Blackwell was born in the midst of turmoil, the first (and only) child of Hector Blackwell and Viirsa Yuriev. When the Infiltration of Myridia went bad, Hector was captured and Viirsa was fatally injured. Viirsa managed to survive long enough to give birth, then kicked the bucket. Viirsa's comrade Axikasha Keiran and the other survivors fled with the newborn Kaisa after the Second Battle of Myridia, and she's been a pain in the ass to them ever since. She grew up on the Flaming Monkey, a ship belonging to the Wanderers who were would-be pirates led by Ax Keiran. Everything she knew came from the foul mouth of one pirate or another. She loved her caretaker Ax dearly, though she usually thought of her as more of a big sister than a mother. Godslayer Era Arrival in Remon More info later. Dark Premonitions While Ax was busy gathering a new group to replace the decimated Wanderers in an effort to counter Totenkopfs' future schemes, Kaisa was initially taken care of by Rhyn who taught her songs and Rhylian who did her best to take care of the girl. She eventually got to meet and befriend Vaetris Redfield, who rose to become one of Ax's closest lieutenants in their new faction called Blades of Vigilance, and learned self-defense from her. She also spent time with Nesa and Ronove, finding surprisingly much in common with the latter man who shared her enthusiasm for cake and whose antics amused her. After turning 13, Kaisa began seeing weird dreams of a prophetic nature, and she grew worried by them and how life-like the dreams were. Her anxiety didn't go unnoticed by Rhylian who kept a close eye on her whenever the elfess was with her. Kaisa resolved to make herself useful to the rest of the Blades, and began training to become a white mage. On the anniversary of the ice elemental's attack, Marcus held what would be known as the Remonton Summit in the rebuilt Remonian capital with the intention to negotiate the terms of forming a new Grand Alliance with several Remonian factions and races to face the threat posed by the Totenkopfs and the Proninists. He also wished to unite the divided Remon under one banner as it had once been. Ax and her Blades, among others, pledged allegiance to Marcus although some, such as Dylas Rin Theron and his White Ravens, chose not to support Marcus. When the negotiations had ended more or less successfully, the delegates returned to their quarters. Kaisa had heard of Ax's return to the city and came to meet her in an inn. The two had a joyful reunion during which Kaisa told Ax she had been having weird dreams in which their group ended up in a town by the ocean, surrounded by sick people who uttered cryptic words. Ax told Kaisa not to worry too much about such dreams, claiming that they were simply a symptom of the horrors she had witnessed. Kaisa also expressed a desire to follow Ax and the Blades to Maar Sul to aid the Alliance in the war against the Proninists, and Ax decided to think about it despite Kaisa's youth. Before they could continue their conversation, Ax was summoned to speak with Marcus and was accompanied by the king's advisor Shyralis. Kaisa retired to her room to get a good night's sleep after she and Ax exchanged a few more words. When morning came, Ax and a select group of people went ahead of the Alliance army to 'scout' the road ahead for any potential dangers. Kaisa followed the main army as the march to Maar Sul began, being unaware that Ax's real mission was to actually locate Marcus who had gone missing last night and whose disappearance Ax and her group were hiding from the rest of the Alliance to keep them united. Journey to Maar Sul Ax's group managed to find and return Marcus to the army safely and replace him with the fake Marcus they had set up without any Alliance member suspecting a thing. During this time Kaisa had more ominous dreams with new cryptic phrases which she and her companions were hard pressed to interpret. Kaisa put the ominous phrases of her dreams aside, however, when the group finally reached Maar Sul City. It was in this capital where they and their Maar Sulais companions learned that the city had successfully repelled a Proninist invasion thanks to the brave actions of King Gerard Aurelac. Although the Proninists had been beaten back, they still held several cities, however, so flushing them out and crushing them for good would take time. An inpromptu ball was held later that evening to welcome the Alliance's forces to Maar Sul. Kaisa attended the ball, marvelling at how luxurious the Maar Sulais Citadel was where she got to see King Gerard Aurelac and other Maar Sulais nobles. She and Ronove caused quite a bit of mischief with their cake antics, which frustrated Nesa who had been 'babysitting' them during the journey to the city. This eventually led him and Rhylian to leave the ball, and Kaisa couldn't help but notice that there was something more between the two than friendship by now although she was quickly distracted by cake again. The following morning had a dark turn all of a sudden when the Alliance discovered that Count Belial, the man who had been instrumental in helping to bring the Alliance together, had been murdered and how Totenkopfs were responsible. If the death cult could strike even at the heart of Maar Sul itself, it meant no place would be safe from their wrath. During this time the Alliance learned that Khalid al-Saif, one of Belial's bodyguards, was in fact his son as well as an exiled prince from the Sultanate of Karaganda. Khalid, wanting to finish Belial's mission, asked the Alliance for help in deposing his aunt, Sultana Adela al-Saif, who had usurped the throne of Vanna from his mother. In exchange Khalid would pledge the Sarquil to the Alliance's cause. Although Maar Sul and the army of the Alliance couldn't spare men to aid Khalid because they'd be busy facing Proninists in Maar Sul, Ax eventually promised to gather a strike force and accompany Khalid to Libaterra and from there to the Tronin Desert. Kaisa wanted to accompany the group too, wanting to go on an adventure and to be of use to the Alliance. Ax's team travelled to Jardine, a Proninist-occupied port city, which they eventually liberated with help from Amarawyn Jardine. They then boarded the Hiltraud, a ship commissioned by Ax, which would take them to Libaterran shores. Taming Beasts More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years Kaisa left Alent with Helena and company and helped her found Tevinth, a new city for mages, in what had formerly been Northern Libaterra at the dawn of the Fourth Age. She grew up into a white-haired beauty and a skilled white mage and became known as the Princess of Tevinth. Aliases and Nicknames ; Brat : What Ax often called Kaisa. ; Princess of Tevinth : Her title as one of the rulers of Tevinth. Appearance The teen Kaisa had inherited her parents' physical statures, sprouting to 5'8" despite still growing. She had long white hair and big brown eyes. Since beginning her training as a white mage, she'd taken to wearing blue robes and continued carrying her mother's necklace in a pocket. Personality and Traits As a child Kaisa was rambunctious and prone to getting herself into trouble. She grew up without the company of other children, so she was independent and quite mature for her age, albeit rather lonely. She didn't like other females much, either, because she hadn't been around very many of them although her stance on it softened after spending time with various women during her journeys with the Alliance. She was somewhat bitter about never knowing her parents and was prone to tantrums, as she really didn't know any other way to get her emotions out. She could be annoying, but she's a sweet kid at heart. Naturally, she had most of the people she met wrapped around her finger. Powers and Abilities She is a kid. Excuse me: a freaking teenager. Her only abilities in her early years were to annoy the hell out of other people...and devour cakes faster than you could say "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". However, she began to study white magic with the intention of becoming a white mage, which paid off as she became a notable white mage in Tevinth in her adult years. She has also been able to tame a dire wolf and can attune to animals in a way that seems innate to members of the Yuriev bloodline. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Though Kaisa was raised from an infant by Ax, she looks at Ax as more of a big sister than a mother. Ax often teases the young girl, and has been known to punish her severely for getting out of line... but deep down, she loves the girl dearly. She can be a bit absentminded when it comes to caring for her, like when the girl escaped the ship in Ravensworth. It's unclear why Ax didn't try harder to get her back, but she seems to believe Kaisa is capable of taking care of herself. Gabriel d'Zarnagon After Kaisa and Gabriel met in Alent, they got along. Gabriel was confused about his feelings for Kaisa because she's the first teen--and girl--his age that he had ever seen, and yet he was drawn to her. Kaisa enjoyed Gabriel's company too, being rather open with him. Thanks to Lust's meddling magic, the two teens began feeling affectionate towards one another, Gabriel even more so, but once the spell was broken, Gabriel realized how he'd acted like a fool in Kaisa's presence and felt embarrassed by it even though Kaisa didn't seem to mind too much. Helena the Grey After feeling betrayed by the Alliance who she felt were starting to neglect her or had even abandoned her in some cases, Kaisa slowly gravitated towards siding with Helena and her Grey Guard who promised to teach her how to control her magic better. When it turned out that Helena was in fact the long-lost sister of Viirsa, which made her Kaisa's aunt, the bond between the two deepened. Since then Kaisa has been learning magic from Helena who is more than delighted to take in such a promising apprentice. However, the reunion of Kaisa and Hector has affected Helena's relationship with Kaisa although where it'll ultimately lead them remains to be seen. Hector Blackwell Kaisa and Hector have recently been reunited, and their reunion was rather tense thanks to Hector having been missing from his daughter's life for over a decade. However, Hector is willing to make amends and has offered Kaisa a chance to be reunited with her mother, which has made Kaisa consider his offer. Liulfr Liulfr's and Kaisa's first meeting was initially hostile until the girl used her patience and kindness to win him over to her side. Since then the two have been inseparable, and Liulfr acts as Kaisa's guardian and pet. Nesa Mikoto Kaisa and Nesa instantly got along. Nesa was not only a kind guy compared to the foul-mothed pirates but he also shared Kaisa's passion of eating lots and lots of cake. In a way Kaisa has come to regard Nesa as an aloof big brother, and Nesa loves Kaisa as if she was his little sister. However, Nesa left Kaisa and the Alliance sometime later but not before revealing that he had a daughter. Kaisa felt betrayed by Nesa abandoning her like that, and that feeling in part led her to Helena. Rhylian Loras In Ax's absence, Kaisa most often comes to Rhylian with her problems. Rhylian is often the only one willing to be stern with the young girl as she becomes a young woman, which seems to have gained her respect. The two care for each other almost as sisters, and their bond has deepened over the last year or so. However, after Rhylian was incarcerated due to being revealed as a symptomless Blood Fever carrier, she could no longer see Kaisa who felt sad and lonely, which in part drove her to seek solace with Helena. Vaetris L'andariel Kaisa met with Vaetris who had become Ax's second-in-command some time after the disbanding of the Wanderers. Vaetris taught Kaisa self-defense and was well liked by her. When Vaetris disappeared from her life, Kaisa felt sad, and she remained unaware that the Ax she barely got to interact with during her time in Alent turned out to be Vaetris who had used her magic to take on Ax's form. It was in part due to "Ax" neglecting her that Kaisa eventually decided to abandon the Alliance and seek refuge with Helena whom she saw as someone who appreciated her budding magic skills. Viirsa Yuriev Kaisa never got to know her mother Viirsa who died shortly after giving birth to her although she later heard a story or two about her from Ax who had once been Viirsa's comrade and friend. When Hector appeared with the suggestion that Kaisa could help bring Viirsa back to life and reunite their family, it left Kaisa puzzled but intrigued as what Hector proposed seemed impossible after all these years. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Gabriel d'Zarnagon *Hector Blackwell *Helena the Grey *Liulfr *Nesa Mikoto *Rhylian Loras *Vaetris L'andariel *Viirsa Yuriev Category:Characters from Aison Category:Characters from Tevinth Category:Blades of Vigilance Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grey Guard Category:House of Whitehawk Category:Humans Category:Wanderers Category:Third Age characters